Fight For Justice
by wwefangal
Summary: They never went after the divas, until one spoke out against them, putting the divas on The Shields radar. However, one member of The Shield starts getting a little too close for comfort, will that make The Shield stronger, or will they fall apart. EvexSeth Rollins
1. Eve vs The Shield

**Fight For Justice**

**I haven't written a wrestling story in years, so forgive me if this is not very good. **

**I do not own the wwe/superstars and all that shiz. **

**They never went after the divas, until one spoke out against them, putting the divas on The Shields radar. However, one member of The Shield starts getting a little too close for comfort, will that make The Shield stronger, or will they fall apart. **

**Chapter One**

Eve Torres stood in the middle of the ring, mic in hand, giving her best fake smile whilst getting heat from the crowd was giving her. She didn't care what they thought of her, all she cared about was the divas title that she held over her shoulder. She was the best diva in the wwe and although the divas and superstars in the back didn't treat her so, all everyone talked about nowadays was John Cena, CM Punk, Del Rio, The Rock, Wrestlemania and The Shield.

_The Shield._ She just didn't understand the big deal about them, claiming they were fighting for injustice in the wwe. But she could see what everyone else couldn't. The Shield weren't fighting for injustice, they were trying to get people to talk about them, gain attention and take it away from hard-working superstars such as herself. Eve was not going to stand for it; tonight she was going to call The Shield out for who they really were.

"Thank you, thank you for such a warm reception" Eve said laughing and smiling through the boos. "I know how much you all love me, I mean look at me! I'm beautiful, talented, the divas champion, the divas in the back want to be me, and the superstars want to be with me. But despite that, I'm not the one everyone is talking about around here, although I should be. No, all anyone can talk about is The Shield!"

The mention of The Shield caused the crowd to subdue their taunts and jeers towards the divas champ, intrigued, wondering where she was going with this. Whilst as the back the divas watching the screen before them thought she was crazy, why would Eve mention the three guys dominating the wwe and its top superstars?

"While I am at the top, defeating every diva that stands in my way, proving day in and out that I deserve to be the Divas Champion, all anyone can talk about are The Shield! They come onto MY show and steal the divas time, my matches pushed aside to make time for them. Well I am not taking that anymore, if they think they can just-"

The Shields music hit the arena and Eve stopped mid-sentence and looked around and spotted them coming down, making their way down to the ring, to her. She didn't expect them to actually come out, she was sure they wouldn't. They had never come after a diva before. Until now.

**So there you have it, first chapter. **

**I decided to do a story on The Shield because I think they are the best thing to happen in the WWE for years and I really hope the WWE don't mess them up they way they did with Nexus, who had great potential, but then it all came crashing down. So as you can tell from the story Eve is in it, she has not left the WWE and will not be in this story.**

**Read and review. No flames please. Thanks**


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Chapter Two**

It had been a long night and she got the attention she wanted; her Twitter account, wrestling forums all buzzing, talking about Eve and why she called out The Shield. Some thought this was the beginning of something good and new for the divas, which was exactly what she wanted, more-so for herself. Others thought this was just a one-off Eve moment, where she tried to capture the limelight and attention of the wwe universe. Eve thought she could wrap The Shield around her finger like she previously had done with Zack Ryder and John Cena, and have them help push her further up in the company.

Eve was now a target, Ambrose made it clear that he saw her as the one causing injustice in the divas division. However, Eve did not believe that was true. She believed she was making things better, trying to show the world she was no pathetic model-like diva like Kelly Kelly or Maryse, to prove to the wwe universe she was the talented one, she was the one everybody should be talking about.

Although surprised by Dean's words, she was not afraid of him or Roman or Seth.

Finally reaching her hotel room, she swiped the key card for her room and pushed the door open. All she wanted to do right now was shower, change her clothes and then treat herself to some room-service, tonight she felt like cheating on her diet and order a good burger and fries. She went straight to the bedroom of her suite and clicked on the light and jumped when she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she snapped.

Sitting on her bed was a member of The Shield, Seth Rollins. "Waiting for you to return"

Eve was tired, she wasn't going to play any games now. "why?"

Seth smirked "I thought I'd check up on you, I mean if I were you I'd be a bit shook after what Dean said tonight"

Eve wasn't going to let him get to her, she was going to be strong and act like tonight did not effect her at all. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I suggest you leave my room, now"

Seth stood up and shrugged "whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Excuse me, but if you think I'm lying, you're wrong. I am not afraid of The Shield!"

Seth smirked once again "good to know"

Eve wanted to keep her mouth shut, not give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to know what he meant "and why's that?" she asked giving in.

He walked right up to her, taking Eve by surprise she almost stumbled back until he held onto her, pulling her closer that she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"I just think it would create a bit of a problem if you were afraid of me"

"A...a problem?" she whispered staring at his lips, wanting nothing more but to kiss him, leaning closer and then she finally stumbled back as Seth let go of her. She looked at him, annoyed by his actions_. _

_I'm such an idiot. He's just messing with me, this is all part of their plan. _

As though reading her mind, Seth said "I'm not messing with your head Eve, I've been watching you for some time and I like what I see. however, we have a problem, you called out The Shield and if Dean or Roman find out about this-us-

"Us?! There is no us!" Eve snapped.

Seth laughed "so you're going to deny that there is a spark between us? That you weren't about to just kiss me?"

"No...No, I wasn't going to kiss you" Eve lied.

"Well that's too bad, because I was going to kiss you" he replied and then headed to the door, opening it, with one foot almost out the door.

_Let him go Eve, don't you dare try and stop him from-_

"Then go ahead and do it, kiss me" she yelled. _Damn it Eve._

Seth stopped in his tracks and turned around "if this happens and then they find out, you know we're in trouble right? Are you ready to do this?"

_No, I'm not ready to risk everything. _"Yes"

Seth wordlessly re-entered the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Eve was expecting them to come down to the ring, they'd look weak if they didn't, and this would be the first time they would be stepping into the ring with a diva. She was finally going to get some attention by using The Shield, confronting them, something no diva would have ever dared to do. She said everything she had to and sold the look of shock when their music hit, the fans brought it, but the three men knew, they weren't stupid, they she wanted this, a confrontation._

_The Shield entered the ring surrounding the divas champ who was right in the middle of the ring. She looked at all three men one at a time, lastly Dean Ambrose, who held her gaze. He then made his way forward stopping right in front of her and snatching her mic with such force she stumbled back a step._

_"We are The Shield and we are here to get rid of all the injustice occurring within the wwe" Dean spoke addressing the crowd, ignoring the fact that Eve was standing in the ring alongside him, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins._

_"We've come to the wwe to ensure there is justice" he continued, then turned to Eve. "And if anyone has a problem with that, they can just say so. Although doing so hasn't helped anyone has it? We've defeated Ryback, Jericho, Team Hell No and everybody's favourite superhero John Cena"_

_Dean paused for a moment and walked closer to Eve, the other two Shield members following his lead, backing Eve into the corner of ring. Anyone else, they would have looked a little shook, but not Eve who stared right back at him, unafraid. This caught Dean by surprise, but he couldn't hold this look of surprise for long, it would make him look bad.  
_

_"So what makes you think a diva like you could call out The Shield and not face any repercussions?" he asked her, smirking at the look of defiance she was showing._

_Eve then reached for the microphone, but before she could even touch it Roman Reigns took it out of Dean's hand._

_"Just like every superstar in the back watching right now, you should be afraid of us, The Shield. We've taken out the top superstars in this company and we are not going to stop. If there is nothing those in the back can do, what do you think you will do Eve? You say The Shield is the cause for the limited time the divas get out here in the ring? Well I don't know if that is true, what I do know is the divas are only to blame themselves"_

_Eve stared at him in disbelief. Is that right? Although she did not get along with the divas in the back, it did not mean she would stand here and listen to this rubbish. The Divas were to blame? She was a Diva and couldn't think of a single reason as to how the Divas, how she was to blame for the lack of air-time, attention, they-she got._

_Dean spoke again, after being handed the mic by Reigns._

_"That is the truth. You only have yourselves to blame, but you are right in terms of one thing. There is a lot of injustice going on within the divas division, but no not time constraints. There is a lot of wrong-doing in the division and that has only been caused by one person and one person alone and that person is you Eve Torres"_

_Eve snatched the mic from Dean, pushing past him and walked to the centre of the ring, because she wanted her big speech to be the centre of the wwe universes attention. In the centre of the ring, she faced The Shield, giving them her best smile, almost laughing off what Dean said._

_"I am NOT the problem in the divas division, in fact I am the reason the wwe universe loves the Divas. They come to see me, the wwe Divas Champion, not those talentless girls backstage. The problem here isn't the divas, it's YOU, The Shield, coming in and stealing all the attention and that is an injustice to me!"_

_Dean smirked and looked at two men standing on his left and right, Roman, he could see, was also smirking at the Divas words. Seth however looked almost, uncomfortable? Or was he just imagining that? He assured himself he was imagining it and decided to end this matter._

_"Let me make something clear to you Eve Torres. WE, The Shield have been ridding the wwe of injustice and will not stop until we are satisfied and done our job"  
_

_Roman and Seth nodded their heads in agreement as the crowd continue jeering them, which motivated Dean to continue. He didn't care if the wwe universe liked them or not, he was here to do a job, make an impact and with his two friends, he was doing just that. _

_"But you are right about one thing Eve, there is quite a lot of injustice going on within the Divas division, the biggest injustice of all, you being the Divas Champion. Tonight you took it upon yourself to call out The Shield and tonight I give you a warning, I suggest you hold on tight to that title of yours, because it could soon be gone"  
_

* * *

**Read and Review, no flames please. Thanks.**


	3. The Choice

**So who watched Old School Raw? I enjoyed it, except for the few little fillers such as Fandango and . I mean in that time they could have had a divas match. A divas match a Wrestlemania (if they even have one) will need a big build up, not a random match announced a week before (which is what they will likely do). The fatal four-way was good, although I as expecting The Shield to come out, unfortunately they didn't...until Raw went off air, where they then triple power bombed The Big Show. **

**Chapter Three**

Eve woke up alone in an empty bed, Seth left before she was even awake. Everything from last night was such a blur, she still couldn't wrap her head around it. She spent the night with Seth Rollins, one of three members of The Shield and she liked it. If he was using her and this was all part of some elaborate plan formed by Dean or Roman, she did not care, last night was worth whatever they may have planned for her. Then again, she thought, the way Seth treated her last night, the way he kissed her, held her in his arms all night made her believe he genuinely liked her. Eve liked him too, but she didn't tell him, but after last night, she assumed he understood the way she felt.

After a few minutes sitting in bed Eve decided to freshen up, get dressed and go outside. The day after a live show she would usually spend her day alone in her hotel room, but today she felt the need to get out, she felt so relieved...free. This sudden attitude change was due to one person and every-time she thought of him a smile crept on her face. In one night she had become so distracted by a single person that she let her guard down, she gave into him and for once didn't care. She decided she would spend the rest of the day until Smackdown, which was filming later in the evening, treating herself to some shopping, lunch and maybe, if she was lucky, get to see Seth. Alone.

* * *

Seth sighed in relief as he entered his hotel room, it was empty, which means Dean and Roman hadn't come to wake him up...yet. He quickly undressed down to his boxers and jumped into the bed and tried to get some rest, before the other two members of The Shield arrived, no doubt questioning his whereabouts last night after he lied and told them he didn't want to go out for drinks as he was too tired.

"Rollins! You awake yet?" shouted Dean as he walked into Seth's hotel room, followed closely by Roman.

"I am now!" Seth lied and pulled the sheets over his head, which Dean then grabbed real hard and pulled off.

"You ditched us last night to sleep and you're still in bed? You missed one hell of a night man, me, Ro and a couple of the other boys went to a bar and damn let me tell you, the girls there, one word...easy"

Seth rolled out of bed and stared at his two friends and smirked "so you had a good night?"

Dean laughed "didn't I just say girls and easy?"

Seth smirked and let Dean and Roman go on about their night because otherwise they would question his decision not to join them last night. He got dressed as he listened to them go on about the girls they hooked up with and who had the better girl, refraining himself from rolling his eyes. He was used to this sort of thing, all of them going out, getting drunk and finding some chick to hook up with, although he never let himself get drunk enough for a one night stand, he wasn't into that. He told them as much one night after they kept pushing girls in his direction, they took the piss out of him the rest of the night. They weren't into relationships, but he was, Seth wanted something meaningful, not some random night with a stranger that he would forget the next day.  
But that didn't stop Dean and Roman from making him go out almost every night when they had a chance and didn't have to travel right after a show.

Since arriving to the number one show in the wwe, Seth found himself watching Eve Torres very closely and he instantly liked what he saw. She was everything that defined a diva; smart, sexy and powerful but he also knew there was so much more to her and that it was worth exploring. He kept building himself up to finally approach her and make his feelings known and he was going to do just that last night before Raw. However, that night during Raw he heard her call out The Shield and knew right there he'd have to make a choice, approach Eve and tell her how he felt, or back off and continue his journey with The Shield. When Dean and Roman asked him to go out for drinks he had made up his mind, so he lied to them and decided he would go with his feelings and go see Eve. It all worked out, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her and when he told her there would be trouble if they decided to do whatever it was they were doing, she didn't care. This only made him feel like he made the right choice, he could have his cake and eat it too.

"Seth, you here man?" Roman asked waving his hand over Seth's face.

"What? yeah...yeah I'm fine" Seth didn't realise they were done talking about their night.

Dean looked at him like he was crazy "man, what's up with you?"

Seth shook his head "I was just...I spaced out"

"Right, now that you're back on planet earth with us, how about we go and hit the gym? We have to be ready for tonight" Dean said heading to the door with Roman.

"Yeah, let's go" Seth replied then stopped in his tracks. "ready for tonight? What do you mean?"

Dean turned around and smirked "Let's just say The Shield will be making an appearance on Smackdown tonight"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. **

**Read and Review. No flames please. **

**Until next time...**


	4. Smackdown

**Don't own the wwe and superstars and all that. Enjoy.**

**There will likely be mistakes, grammar and all that. Sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Any time The Shield were to make an appearance on any show wwe show; Raw, Smackdown, NXT or a house-show, Seth was always the last to know. Dean was the mastermind behind all their appearances, Seth never questioned his friend's plans and never pushed for any information because Dean only revealed everything 'at the right time' as he would say. However, tonight Seth was on edge because he knew Eve was also going to be making an appearance on Smackdown; she would sit on commentary as Kaitlyn faced Tamina to see who would become the number one contender for the Divas title. Dean didn't say as much, but Seth kept picturing that sadistic smile Dean gave him when he informed him they would be appearing on Smackdown. There was the possibility that they would go after Randy Orton and Sheamus, but something told him that tonight's intended target was Eve.

* * *

Eve walked into the Divas locker room and all the commotion that she could hear as she approached the room stopped.

"Oh please, don't stop talking on my account" she said, smiling at the locker room filled with divas.

No one said anything and Eve started to get ready, she was going to be sitting ringside tonight as she was two divas fight to become number one contender for her Divas title.

"I hope you watch closely tonight Eve, because after I beat Tamina, I'm coming after you and that title" said Kaitlyn, approaching the Divas champion.

Eve scoffed "I don't care which one of you win tonight, neither of you can beat me"

"Oh you think so do you? Think what you like but-

"But nothing Kaitlyn, you're nothing compared to me. In fact, I think you might have taken a few hard hits to your head because I recall already beating you...twice. Do what you like, but you will never defeat me" Eve snapped.

"You know Kait, she's got a point" said Kelly speaking up. "But-"

Eve stared at her surprised and then smiled "well thank you, I'm glad someone is thinking straight here"

Kelly laughed "well Eve, if you had let me finish you would have heard me say that Kait might not be able to beat you fair and square, but if she had some...assistance, she'd have that title in a matter of seconds"

Eve glared at the blonde Barbie and then composed herself, faking a smile "she'll be disqualified if any of you try and help her. Now if you excuse me girls, but I have somewhere I have to be"

With that said, she threw her Divas title over her shoulder and decided to head down to catering before she had to go down to ringside.

"I wasn't talking about any of us Divas" Kelly said, catching onto Kelly's words. "You see Eve, I think you've taken too many shots to the head yourself, because I recall a certain faction by the name of The Shield give you a warning and who knows, they may cost you your title"

Eve froze with the door half opened. _The Shield. _

* * *

Seth had been sitting in the locker room he shared with Dean and Roman, waiting for them to arrive, they had gone down to catering or something. He decided he would ask Dean straight-up what his plans were tonight and then if he had time, get to Eve and tell her.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman asked Seth who hadn't realised they had returned.

Dean smirked "I think he's a little worried about my plans for tonight, aren't ya?"

Seth blinked, why would Dean say that? And what was with that smirk, did Dean know what he was thinking?

"How can I be worried about something I don't know about" Seth countered.

Dean continued to smirk "I'll let ya know when the time comes"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"What's the rush Rollins? Alright, I'll give ya a clue. Tonight my plans involve the Divas" Dean told him.

Seth didn't respond, if he kept questioning Dean he would get suspicious and he couldn't have that. Dean would go crazy if he found out about Eve, which would make things much worse for her. Seth knew he could defend himself against Dean, but not Eve. Dean didn't care who stands in his way, if he had his crazy-ass mind set to something, he would see it through.

"Ya wanna know anythin' else?" Dean asked

Seth shook his head, there was nothing he could do now.

* * *

Eve watched the divas Kaitlyn and Tamina go at it in the middle of the ring as she sat ringside, ignoring Michael Cole as he tried to question her about The Shield and everything that was going on between them. She was bored, she didn't want to be out here, only did so because Booker T told her she had to sit there and watch who would become the number one contender for her Divas title. Eve had other plans though, she was going to confront whichever Diva won tonight's match, something that was not scripted, but she didn't care. She was not happy these two Divas took up the only 5 or so minutes of air time the Divas got.

Tamina was tough, Eve had to admit that but she wasn't a crowd seller, which was why she hadn't been on the main roster for a while, she was boring and had no charisma. Kaitlyn was a joke, she acted tough but Eve beat her so many times before she was actually looking forward to beating her again. Both women had no chance of beating Eve-

"She did it! Kaitlyn is the new number one contender for the Divas title and will go up against Eve..."

Eve was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Michael Cole on commentary, apparently the match was over and Kaitlyn won. Eve stood up and made her way to the ring, she was going to show Kaitlyn just who she was going to be dealing with.

As the ref held up Kaitlyn's arm in victory, she didn't see Even approach her, until she heard the crowd booing. She turned around and was now face to face with the Divas champion, who had a mic in hand.

"Celebrate all you want Kaitlyn, you deserve it. I mean look how happy you made the wwe universe, too bad you'll disappoint them when you face me for_ my _Divas title" Eve said to her. "I mean I'm sure everyone here remembers that I have beaten you-

Before Eve could say another word Kaitlyn snatched the mic off her, angering the Divas champion.

"Yeah, you're right Eve. You've beaten me twice but this time it will be different, because this time I am motivated because those last two times you beat me you didn't have that title on your shoulders. Now you do, I'm more motivated to beat you"

Eve laughed, dropped her Divas title and then attacked Kaitlyn, who fell on her back on the mat. Eve was then being restrained by the ref who was still there and then the arena filled with familiar music. The Shield.

As they were making their way down to the ring through the crowd Kaitlyn was finally on her feet and went for Eve with the ref who was in the middle trying to keep them apart. That was until Eve shoved the ref with a force that pushed him through the ropes and out of the ring, then she was just about to slap Kaitlyn, her hand in mid-air until she felt a strong hand around her wrist, she turned to see who it was, Dean Ambrose.

Dean was smirking, his hand still gripping Eve's wrist. Kaitlyn didn't know what to say or do, she was in shock. Then Dean snapped his head towards her and told her to leave the ring but she didn't, Kaitlyn was frozen to the spot. Granted she hated Eve and yeah Dean saved her from getting slapped but she had heard all about Dean, he was not to be messed with, he was crazy and did as he pleased. She was torn between helping Eve and leaving, because if she helped Eve she would be on The Shield's radar but if she left and Eve got her, her title shot would be screwed. She didn't want to face anyone but Eve for the Divas title and for that she had to be fine.

"Didn't ya hear what I said diva, leave" Dean said to her.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth and then closed it again, she didn't know what to do.

"He said leave" Roman then said to her "now"

Wordlessly she then turned her back on Eve and The Shield and left the ring and headed to the back.

"Didn't I tell ya to watch your back?" Dean then said turning his attention back to Eve.

Eve didn't say anything, he still had a grip on her wrist that was getting tighter and it hurt. But she didn't show any signs of pain.

"You here to hurt me? Then do it" Eve said, determined to stare right into his eyes.

Dean smirked and released her wrist and stepped closer to Eve, their bodies almost touching. "Do I scare ya..._bitch_?"

Eve smirked back and then did something Dean did not see coming, she slapped him.

The crowd went insane, Dean looked furious and before he could react and do anything she quickly got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. When she reached the top she looked back in the ring and saw that Dean was staring at her, swearing out loud and she just blew him a kiss and then went to the back.

* * *

**What did you think? Read and review! (no flames please)**


	5. Watch Your Back

**I know it has been a while since my last update, I apologise.**

**have you guys been watching RAW/Smackdown/NXT and all that? **

**Im glad The Shield have Wrestlemania match, even more glad Ryback isn't on the other team. **

**Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Five**

Seth winced as he heard another crash, another object that Dean sent flying across the room, hitting the wall and smashing. To say Dean was pissed was an understatement, since they had come back to their changing room he had snapped and showed no signs of stopping. Just like Dean and Roman, Seth had not seen the slap coming, if anything he thought Dean would hurt Eve and that he would somehow have to interfere. But this...now things were going to get worse.

"That fucking bitch, who the fuck does she think she is?!" Dean yelled grabbing his gym bag and throwing it across the room, not caring that it's contents fell all over the place.

Seth knew better than to say anything, whenever he tried to ever reason with Dean he would only get in trouble. This was Roman's thing, although he couldn't calm Dean, he was the voice of reason.

"We won't let her get away with it" Roman said

Seth looked at Roman in surprise, usually he would talk to Dean, not encourage him in his fit of anger. But now if Roman was telling Dean exactly what he likely wanted to hear, he knew things would get worse.

Dean shook his head "no...no...NO!"

He grabbed something else and throw it across them room and Seth jumped again when he heard the object smash. Dean ran his hands up and down his face, shaking with anger.

"Dean maybe you should just relax and-" Seth said and then stopped talking when he saw Dean approach him, shoving him against the wall.

"What did ya just say to me?"

"I just think-

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO THINK!" Dean snapped and let go of Seth who sighed in relief. "No, this isn't over. In fact it's just the beginning, Eve Torres doesn't know what she just did, but she will. Eve Torres better watch her back"

* * *

Most of the Divas had cleared out of the locker room, all wanting to get out of the arena because they saw what occurred tonight and word going around was that Dean had snapped. They heard he was crazy, that he was not to be messed with but Eve didn't care, she messed with him and they were now worried they too would become targets.

Eve was shaking, she didn't know what made her do it. She was angry that The Shield interefered after the Divas match, scared because it wasn't in the script, so how they knew she would cut her own promo after the match, she didn't understand. But then Dean had the nerve to grab her by the wrist, it was the adrenaline that caused her to do what she did. Instantly she regretted it, but then she added fuel to the fire with that stupid kiss she blew to him.

But everything that happened out in front of the wwe universe, one thing stood out to her. Kaitlyn stood in the ring as The Shield were there, she hadn't run away like every other Diva would have most likely done, in fact for a moment Eve thought she was going to stay and help her, say something to The Shield, to Dean.

"hey, are you alright?"

Eve turned around sand was surprised to come face to face with the Diva that she was was just thinking of, she thought all the divas had fled.

"I'm fine". Eve replied, but right now she didn't have her guard up, so Kaitlyn could tell she was lying.

"really? Because if I did what you did to Dean Ambrose tonight, I'd be freaking out"

"We'll I guess that's the difference between you and me. I'm not afraid of him" another lie.

Kaitlyn approached Eve and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We may not see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I agree with you this once. The Shield are getting ahead of themselves and you're right, the divas are being mistreated but saying it aloud in front of the wwe universe, well I'm not sure that was the right way to go about it"

"I didn't expect it to go this far" Eve admitted. "But what's done is done. I'm not afraid of them, of Ambrose. Something needs to be done"

Kaitlyn agreed "whatever happens, when it comes to The Shield, I'll be right by your side"

* * *

It was late and Eve was finally back at her hotel, she decided to freshen up, have a shower and change her clothes. Right before she stepped into the shower she got a text message from Seth, telling her they needed to meet tonight, she told him to give her an hour.

Eve stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before she decided to blow dry her hair. The hotel bathroom had steamed up from her hot shower, so when she stepped in front of the mirror that was above the bathroom sink, she couldn't see anything because it was all steamed up. With her hand she wiped it down and then jumped when she saw the reflection, not just her's, but his too. She saw him in the mirror close the bathroom door and then she smirked

"hello Eve, have a nice shower?"

Dean Ambrose.

* * *

**Dean is in her room! What will happen next?**

**also, check out my one-shot story about Eve/Seth. **

**Reviews would be great. No flames please.**


	6. I'm Warning You (revised)

**I do not own the wwe etc.**

**hey guys! Long time no post, I know. Sorry.**

**so the chapter six I posted, I did not like. I didn't like that Dean told Eve he knew about her relationship with Seth. It was rushed and too soon for me. So this is a revised chapter six and erase all memory that Dean knows, because I am re-doing things and for now...Dean knows nothing.**

**so once again...chapter six**

* * *

Eve stood still, she was in shock. How did Dean get into her room? There were only two people that had the key card for her room, herself and Seth.

"The bitch at reception gave me a card, it seems money talks" Dean said answering her question as though he read her mind.

"Get out" Eve said, trying to keep her voice steady, but she knew he could hear the fear in her tone.

Dean smirked looking her up and down and it was then Eve realised she was standing in the bathroom, in nothing but a towel and Dean Ambrose staring at her, looking her up and down with a sick, twisted smile.

"That towel looks good on you, nice and…tight around your body" he finally said, breaking the chilling silence and started making his way to her.

Eve watched him as he walked her way, and then took a quick glance from the corner of her eyes at the door. She wondered if she could make it to the door before he could make it to her, then shut him inside and call someone, call Seth. But again he knew what she was thinking and he laughed.

"I wouldn't even think about going near that door"

Eve closed her eyes for a second trying to compose herself, she had to stay strong because whatever he had planned, whatever he was going to do, she had to show him she wasn't scared even though her heart that was racing said otherwise.

She didn't even have to open her eyes to feel that he was standing right in front of her, she could feel his breath on her face and all hopes to try and compose herself were lost.

"Open your eyes Eve" he whispered.

She couldn't, she was frightened. Then she jumped when she felt his hands move up aside both her arms, around her neck and then finally cupping her face.

"Open your eyes" he said once again, this time with a tone of anger.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was staring right into his; he was so close there was nowhere else to look but into his eyes. He leaned forward and she stumbled back, hitting her back against the bathroom sink, there was nowhere else she could move.

Dean smirked and then stepped back, turning around, his back facing her "ya made a huge mistake tonight Eve"

"I don't know what you mean" Eve said, finding some confidence in herself again.

Dean laughed "Eve, you can as hard as ya like to try and act confident, but it's not going to help ya. You're a weak woman Eve Torres; ya come out into the ring, act like you own it. Have the nerve to call out The Shield and act tough, but that's exactly why you're weak, because you act like ya aren't"

"I am not weak" Eve said.

"Really? Because when you slapped me" he began and turned around to face her once again "thank ya for that by the way it felt…nice. No when you slapped me I instantly saw the fear in your eyes and I knew right there and then-

"Just…just stop. If you've come here for payback, to hurt me then do your worst. Just stop talking Dean. See that's all your good at right? Talking, running your mouth, well let me tell you I am not afraid of you and there's nothing you can do that will hurt me. So unless you came here to do something about what I did, I suggest you leave"

Eve was sick and tired of hearing what he had to say; Dean came across so confident and strong, like he didn't have a care in the world for anything or anyone, which she believed was probably true. But she knew she had to get it together and fight back, even though she knew if she kept running her mouth there would be consequences.

Dean smirked "You're right, let's just get to it shall we"

He walked up to her once again, their bodies touching and Eve closed her eyes, if he was going to hit her she didn't want to see it. She suddenly gasped in shock and her eyes opened when Dean grabbed her by her wet hair and yanked her head back.

She was now looking up at him as he hovered over her "hurts, doesn't it?"

Eve shook her head; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He then pulled her by the hair harder and she cried out in pain, tearing streaming down her face. "Are…are those tears I see?" he laughed.

"De…Dean…let go" she cried.

"What? What did ya say?"

"Pl…please, let go"

Tightening his grip on her hair, he pulled her back up straight and letting go. Now he was once again face to face with her.

"That was nothing that was…let's just say that was a warning. You shouldn't have started something ya can't handle"

Dean walked towards the door, opened it and then turned around "you've started a game ya wont be able to finish" he smirked "but don't worry, I'm gonna have a real good time finishing it myself"

"what...what do you mean?"

Dean laughed "ya crossed a line and now have forced me to do so too. I wouldn't just fear me in the ring, if I were you, I'd watch my back outside the ring too. It was easy getting into your room. Imagine where else I can come after you. I'm just...giving you a warning. Watch your back"

* * *

Eve didn't even realise how long she had been sitting on the bathroom floor. Dean's words, his voice played over and over in her head, the words hitting her more every time. The moment she saw him, standing with that sickening smirk she had been afraid, the wospoke he spoke kept coming out as though she had no control over them. Fear taking over her. She was thinking the worst case scenarios in those moments. Here she was standing in nothing but a towel and there he was, standing so close. Anything could have happened.

He hurt her when he pulled her by her hair, but she would take that any day than anything else he could have done. But he didn't and for now she was safe.

"Eve? Are you here?"

Eve jumped up and opened the bathroom door as fast as she could and ran out to see Seth standing by the bed And jumped into his arms. This took Seth by surprise but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments they broke apart and held blushed when she realised he was staring at her, standing in her towel.

"I'll go get changed"

"Ok, but then we have to talk about tonight. What you did to Dean, you should have seen him tonight. Eve I understand why you did it, but he is not someone you want to cross and-

"if he tries anything, will you stand by me?" She asked, cutting him off.

"what?"

"you heard me"

"I was hoping I had misheard" he replied and she looked and him confused causing him to shake his head in disbelief.

"I thought you knew me and how I feel about you. Do you really think I would stand aside and watch him harm you? Because if that's tguy type of guy you think I am, then maybe this isn't going to work"

"I'm sorry! I just...I'm scared" Eve confessed

Upon seeing her fear Seth sighed and walked towards his girlfriend and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you"

Eve stared into her boyfriends eyes, wondering if keeping the encounter she had with Dean a secret. Although Seth promised he'll stand by her, she was afraid things wouldn't be too good for him either if Dean were to find out about their relationship.

* * *

Review. No flames


	7. Double Team

**I don't own WWE **

**Sorry for late update**

* * *

Chapter Seven

She stared at her reflection as she brushed her long two toned hair. She'd been having a really bad few weeks, constantly losing in her matches until this past week when she beat Tamina to become number one contender. She was told two weeks ago about this match, that would in, go onto the up-coming PPV only to lose. She didn't see the point of getting that contender-ship when she had to lose the match. Apparently Eve Torres was the favourite, creative loved her and everything she did.

A few weeks ago she was fine with everything because she thought it was better than sitting backstage waiting to be called for a match like most of the Divas had to do. But now it was getting frustrating and when Eve called out The Shield, that was it. No Diva ever got away with opening their mouth and going off script, but Eve, everyone's favourite did. Even Vince McMahon, who, Kaitlyn thought would be furious, loved where it was all going. That's when she finally broke, and knew what she had to do.

_two days ago after Smackdown..._

_Kaitlyn leaned against the rental car in the empty car park outside the Arena, waiting for the owner of the rental to show up. She knew after what she was planning to do there would be no turning back. But she wasn't planning on turning around on this, she was going to go forward and take matters into her own hands. If Vince and creative loved off-script stuff, then they were going to love what she was planning._

_"Ya have a lot of nerve standing there, in my way" said the voice of the man she was waiting for._

_Kaitlyn smirked "there's no one around" she assured him_

_He nodded taking a step forward, standing right in front of her, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her close and kissed her._

_After finally coming up for air he looked at her "well?"_

_"I'm working my way to a friendship with Eve. She won't know what's hit her by the time we're done"_

_He nodded "good, but don't get too excited just yet. We've got a long way to go yet"_

_Kaitlyn rolled her yes "whatever, as long as I am Divas champion and the top Diva overall, I dont care how long it takes"_

_"you'll get your title and Eve, well she'll regret ever calling us out and slapping me"_

"Ae you coming to bed?"

Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder and saw Dean lying in bed and smirked "I'll be right there"

* * *

**short, I know sorry. But OMG Kaitlyn has joined forces with Dean...NOT The Shield, just Dean, their little secret.**

**review.**


End file.
